


Red

by Nayamea



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Angst, Fanfiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayamea/pseuds/Nayamea
Summary: A strange person who seems to know many dark secrets comes to talk to Ayano.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> So… by talking to people one day of the Kagerou Project we ended up talking about Ayano and Shintaro’s snake theory taking on its appearance in Mekakucity Actors. And so I wrote that fanfic in one night. (In theory my English in it should be good, even if my level is not great, I did it checked by a friend, but I'm sorry if you see I did a error, my native language is not English ;w;)

It was…. Strange.

Really strange.

She felt as if she was in front of a mirror that reflected her, but that was not the case.

This ‘other her’ did not wear the red scarf that was so symbolic to her. This 'other she’ had strange things like snake scales scattered all over her cheeks.

And this 'other she’ had a big confident smile on her face, while she was aware that it was a dazed expression that was drawn on the lines of her face.

This 'other her’ was not her.

Then, her almost perfect copy spoken in a clear voice, whose hesitation did not seem to dwell in her, “I am happy to be able to speak to you”. This 'other she’ had the same voice as her.

Distrustful, the high school student with the red scarf did a time of hesitation. Sweat came to bead on his face.

“Who…” This first word was hesitant. She tried to be more confident, but a hint of what sounded like fear could be heard in her voice, “Who are you ?”.

“Ah, do I scare you ? How mean…”, the always smiling and confident expression of this 'other she’ did not match with her words, and her tone was also incoherent.

This 'other her’ continued to speak.

“Come on, I’m your ally, okay ? You don’t have to be afraid. Your cause and mine are not opposed.”

A sudden reaction became very clear in the high school girl with the red scarf. She didn’t understand. She was inhabited by misunderstanding.

“W-what ?! Our causes ? Not opposed ? What… What does that mean ?”

This 'other she’ stood upright in front of her, closing her eyes to give her a tender pseudo smile. Pseudo, because she didn’t know why, but… There was this strange atmosphere around her. A atmosphere that terrified her.

“Haha, you don’t understand, do you ? Well, I guess that’s normal, but it’s a little sad…”

She was terrified. But this “other she” continued to keep her eyes closed, smiling and talking without worrying about the anguish that was taking shape more and more on the lines of the face of the high school girl at the scarf.

This atmosphere… something was wrong…!

“I saw it several times, through 'his’ eyes. You really like red, don’t you ? But tell me…”

_Help me, someone…!_

The smile of this 'other her’ suddenly disappeared. She opened her eyes. They had become of a scarlet red color, a red so cold…

“Stop it ! Stop it ! Please…! Stop…!”

She had screamed. She had collapsed to the ground, her vision confused by the tears that overwhelmed her.

“Well…. It’s going to be time, apparently. I was glad to be able to talk to you, but I have to go. I wonder if we’ll see each other again…”

This “other she” had now disappeared, accompanied by the sound of bells ringing.

The girl with the red scarf remained alone in this world that had deformed into bloody bodies.


End file.
